Diagnóstico 13: Una Silueta Difusa Primera Parte
by CEREZ4
Summary: Black Jack es contratado para tratar a una paciente que ha sido víctima en un horroroso accidente. (basado en los OVA's de los 90's)


🇳🇴🇹🇦🇸 🇵🇷🇪-🇫🇮🇨: Mi primer fic de Black Jack, si ya han visto los OVAs les será aún más fácil entender la narrativa.

🇦🇩🇻🇪🇷🇹🇪🇳🇨🇮🇦🇸: OC's (personajes originales). Tal vez sea un poco más dramática que la obra original. Contiene escenas explícitas de gore médico.

🇦🇨🇱🇦🇷🇦🇨🇮🇴🇳🇪🇸: El siguiente texto está basado en los OVAs de Black Jack y en menor medida, en el manga. Todos los personajes de Black Jack, actúan de acuerdo al canon.

* * *

𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐉𝐚𝐜𝐤 es autoría de 𝑶𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒖 𝑻𝒆𝒛𝒖𝒌𝒂.

* * *

𝑩𝑳𝑨𝑪𝑲 𝑱𝑨𝑪𝑲

 **Diagnóstico 13:**

𝓤𝓷𝓪 𝓢𝓲𝓵𝓾𝓮𝓽𝓪 𝓓𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓼𝓪

( _primera parte_ )

* * *

En lo alto de un acantilado frente al océano, se encuentra una destartalada cabaña de madera; este es el hogar de Black Jack, un cirujano prodigioso, pero tristemente célebre por cobrar exorbitantes honorarios.

Desde el ventanal, sentado en su mecedora, observa el embravecido mar que ruge al unísono de la tormenta; fuertes vientos y enormes gotas de lluvia azotan la humilde morada sin qué su propietario se inmute.

Aún con el ruido ensordecedor del aguacero al exterior y la lluvia golpeando repetidamente los cristales que resuena por toda la casa, suena el teléfono y se escucha… fuerte y claro.

Él, se mece tranquilamente, apoyando la mandíbula sobre su mano, con las piernas cruzadas, lo que le confiere una elegante silueta masculina; sin desviar la mirada del ventanal, con una expresión indolente.

\- ¡El teléfono!, ¡Que te llaman, hombre! -irrumpe una simpática niña, de aguda voz y pésima dicción.

\- Deja que llamen -contesta de golpe el médico sin mucho afán.

\- Jodeerrr… ¡tú siempre igual! -exclama la niña en una rabieta, a la que el gallardo hombre no presta la más mínima atención.

Después de que el teléfono sonara continuamente, se activa el tono y con ello la contestadora:

«Ahora no estoy en casa. Si necesita tratamiento, indique su nombre, teléfono y síntomas, así como la suma que está dispuesto a pagar; tendrá respuesta en breve».

Luego de este conciso y escueto mensaje de parte del médico, un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno hace eco y la persona al otro lado del teléfono habla con una voz desesperada, angustiosa y entrecortada.

\- «Doctor, por favor ayúdeme… Mi hija… ella se encuentra muy mal, necesita ayuda ¡AHORA! ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! ¡Pagaré lo que sea! Pero venga pronto… que no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir».

La aparente antipatía del galeno desaparece una vez oír tan sólo las primeras dos o tres frases del afligido padre… La indiferencia no es tal, sino una máscara que esconde la dulzura, empatía y preocupación que siente por el bienestar de otros seres.

Aun así, no iba a ceder tan fácil -aun con la naturaleza urgente del mensaje- y como siempre, con esa estoicidad, profesionalismo y aparente avaricia que tanto le caracterizan, contesta:

\- 50 millones. -dice con aplomo, sin titubear… con una descarada y seductora voz.

\- ¡Le pagaré 500 mil millones si logra salvar a mí hija! -grita inmediatamente su interlocutor, en un impulsivo y desgarrador gesto de desprendimiento material que a todas luces provenía de su alma.

Al corroborar la irrazonable disposición de aquél hombre, nota pues, que va en serio. Que se trata de un genuino caso en donde la vida de un ser amado lo es todo y se es capaz de todo por salvar su vida. Y eso, le conmueve profundamente.

La llamada continua y el hombre cuyo nombre es Johnson Walter le da santo y seña del caso, uno por demás terrible y abrumador… la piel de Black Jack se estremece ante las palabras «radiación nuclear».

Posteriormente, una vez que se tranquiliza en solitario tras las puertas de su estudio -fuera de la impertinencia de Pinoko-, prepara su instrumental y reserva el boleto de avión, esta vez, su pequeña ayudante no lo acompañaría a pesar de sus súplicas y chantajes.

\- ¡Doctooor! -profirió Pinoko - ¡Quiero ir con usted!

\- ¡Te he dicho que NO!, esto no es como en otros casos… es probable que regrese sin antes haber llegado al destino. -dice esta última frase con una expresión de tedio.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunta la niña con preocupación, jalando parte del fino abrigo de su tutor e interés amoroso.

\- Porque… tal vez cuando llegué no haya quedado nada.

\- No entiendo…

\- Te lo explicaré cuando regrese. Mientras tanto, sé una buena niña y cuida la casa. -lo dice mientras da unos pasos hacia el portal y jala su abrigo para retirarlo de las manos de Pinoko.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!, ¡Yo quiero ir!, ¡soy su esposa! -Prorrumpe la niña, en un ataque de capricho puro.

\- ¡DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS! -dicho esto, Black Jack da un portazo a la puerta y sube a su auto clásico que conduce hasta el aeropuerto. Pinoko sostiene la cortina y ve con una expresión de hastío a través de la ventana, como se aleja el hombre al que tanto ama…

" _Ante el llamado, reaccioné enseguida. No sin antes investigar, tomé el primer vuelo al país de "C"._

 _Sucede, que la nación de "A" llevó a cabo un par de pruebas nucleares muy cerca de la frontera con "B" -quien antes hizo algunas anteriormente-. El país de "C" -que también colinda con ambos países- les advirtió que desistieran de ello, o que al menos cambiaran la zona en donde se realizan estas pruebas._

 _El caso es, que ni la nación "A" ni la nación "B" estaban preparados para lo que vendría. Pues, la nación "C" sin previo aviso llevó a cabo pruebas nucleares por su propia cuenta y durante ello se suscitó un accidente._

 _Un nivel 6 INES (1), un accidente bastante serio._

 _Ante la prensa, los altos mandos de "C" respondieron que la razón para realizar estas pruebas nucleares sin previo aviso muy cerca de las fronteras con "A" y "B", fue: "en pos de evitar una guerra entre naciones"_

… _Menuda estupidez._ "

En el país de "C", se lleva a cabo una rueda de prensa:

\- ¿Así qué todo se resume en su afán por intimidar? -pregunta un reportero en la rueda de prensa.

\- No, no es eso…- responde un hombre con atuendo militar, mientras baja la cabeza… visiblemente consternado. - ¡En nombre del gobierno de "C" -levanta la mirada en un enérgico gesto- declaro que haremos todo lo posible por limpiar este desastre!

\- Existen rumores de que el accidente fue provocado, ¿Es esto cierto?

\- No fue… provocado, aún estamos determinando las causas de su origen, pero podemos asegurar que no fue intencional.

\- ¿Cómo están tan seguros?

\- Porque el gobierno de "C" lo dice.

El hombre se retira. - ¡No más comentarios! -Dice al bajar la escalinata del salón donde se realizó la conferencia; mientras los periodistas se ponen de pie y el estrepito de sus voces y las cámaras se incrementa ante el escándalo…

• • • •

El cliente de Black Jack, al ser un destacado empresario de la zona, logra facilitar la llegada del galeno por medio de los agentes del IAEA (2).

Cuando llega a su destino -después de varias horas en un incómodo vehículo de la organización- a un complejo provisional ubicado en el país de "C", a varios kilómetros de la zona cero, no puede sino sobresaltarse ante el inquietante escenario.

El panorama es más que desolador, comparable con Hiroshima y Nagasaki, pero en una escala mucho menor, al menos, en lo que respecta al alcance de su destrucción en kilómetros y al número de víctimas, sin embargo, en horror es similar.

Al ser una planicie, la zona cero puede vislumbrarse perfectamente con los binoculares que un agente del IAEA le da al médico y, como aún queda luz del sol antes del próximo atardecer, es testigo de una imagen abrumadora que solo había visto en documentales de guerra:

La destrucción es total… las humildes casas que antes hubo en los pueblos cercanos están reducidas a un montón de escombros, toda clase de seres -humanos y animales- yacen inertes, sin vida totalmente irreconocibles, algunos calcinados otros con la carne a sangre viva que se expuso debajo de la piel deshecha.

" _Al ver este cuadro, tuve recuerdos de mi niñez. El momento exacto en el que explotó esa bomba… la onda de choque que me golpeó, la dolorosa sensación de mis extremidades siendo arrancadas de mi cuerpo y el calor del fuego que consumió mi piel._

 _Ni siquiera pude escuchar mis propios gritos por el estridente eco del sonido … aún puedo verme a mí mismo tendido en la arena desmembrado e irreconocible… y como olvidar, el sufrimiento indescriptible de aquellos miserables años_ "

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Black Jack, imperceptible para el resto. Nadie dijo nada. Silencio sepulcral. Tan sólo las moscas rondaban los restos orgánicos que sembraban el páramo. Una imagen surrealista que se desvaneció ante la puesta del sol pero que continuo en la memoria de quien lo presenció…

Un ambiente sobrecogedor inundaba la región incluso desde la entrada que estaba resguardada por militares, quienes amablemente permitieron al doctor entrar al campamento donde se atendían a las víctimas del desastre… «Bienvenido al infierno», decían.

* * *

(1) International Nuclear Events Scale.

(2) International Atomic Energy Agency.

* * *

🇳🇴🇹🇦🇸 🇵🇴🇸🇹-🇫🇮🇨: El Black Jack de los OVAs es mi versión favorita, espero haber captado su esencia en este fic…


End file.
